1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for assisting driver operations, and more specifically, it relates to a driving assist system for a vehicle that assists operations performed by the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems employed to assist driver operations in the related art include the system disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-211886. This system detects obstacles present around the vehicle and determines any latent risk potential that may exist. Then, the system inhibits a steering operation that would lead to an undesirable situation by controlling the steering assist torque based upon the calculated risk potential.